A Trauma, An Affair, A Promise
by xXHana-ChiXx
Summary: "Royalty cannot fall in love with peasants." is the rule that Rin Kagamine, a lonely maid for the royal Kagamine family, sticks to. Why? This is a three part very short story, with "An Affair" being the main story, "A Trauma" serving as a preface, and "A Promise" being a spin-off/epilogue. RinxLen, very slight OCxOliver.
1. Chapter 1: A Trauma

Part 1: A Trauma

 **Soooo, I didn't feel like updating my stories.**

 **I felt like having a break.**

 **Instead, we have this thing… yeah, thing. I decided to write an one-shot and I wrote… this.**

 **Yay?** _ **This is a three shot.**_

 **Um… I apologize about the tense switches. I tried to write in present tense, but I write most of my stories in past tense (Which I'm not supposed to do, I know).**

 **This story is divided into three parts: A Trauma, An Affair, A Promise.**

 **The first part is information and boring, gomen. Read on to the second part, please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**

…

When everyone hears the name Len Kagamine, they beam with admiration.

When everyone hears the name Rin Kagamine, they snort in disgust.

"Who does that girl think she is?" The other servants laugh mockingly, obviously aware of the petite maid crouching in the corner, desolately sweeping the floor. "With the same last name as the prince, yet so pathetic, like the princess?"

She shivers in fear. It wasn't her fault that she was born as a peasant working for the king, while the prince was born as well… the prince.

The name Kagamine has been passed down through the royal line for generation. There is always a son to receive it.

This generation's is Len Kagamine.

Those with this last name are revered. So when a ragged woman appeared on the border of this kingdom sixteen years ago, begging for help as a Kagamine from lands far away, she was nearly thrown away in disgust that such a lowly woman would dare carry the name of the king. It was quite possible, since last names obviously were widespread. This woman most likely not related to the king in any way; Meiko Kagamine, was not married and looked nothing like the king.

Her daughter on the other hand … was a blond. With great resemblance to the prince. Though it was greatly reassured that she wasn't royal because she inherited her mother's surname and the royal Kagamine family only carried sons. Until now, that is.

King Kaito treated them well; he was kind. He took them in as servants for the royal family, however Meiko died a few years later. Queen Miku lovingly raised Rin as her own, though she was eventually forced to leave her in the care of the other servants, as it was not acceptable for the queen to care for the peasant when she had her own two children to care for.

Though the royal family took great care of her, the people on the other hand despised her. The kingdom was never familiar with outsiders, much less _witches_ who dared charm the royal family. And so, Rin became the lowest servant in the castle. The other servants acted innocent, but abused her when the royals were not around.

"Rin!" Rin jerks her head up in fear, staring at the girl who races up to her her. Emerald eyes pooled with relief stare at her.

"Hana." She breathes to her best friend, the only one who does not believe the terrible rumors the kingdom spread about her. She had not seen her in a couple of months. The princess had been out. "Where have you been?"

Hana Kagamine was also discriminated against in this kingdom. A daughter had finally grabbed hold of the royal Kagamine line, the first princess. She inherited her grandmother from her mother's side's purple hair. The granddaughter of Yukari Yuzuki, who was said to be able to enchant animals with her voice. Miku Yuzuki's kindness had temporarily halted the rumors, but now, rumors of Yukari's granddaughter being a witch has spread as well.

Needless to say, the two natural born female Kagamines, though not related, understand each other.

Though none of the servants _dare_ to speak back to the princess, witch or not.

"Rin." Hana stares at her seriously, grimly. "I have finally found you. I have news. When I tell you this, do not freak out."

"Yes, Your Highness!" She falls into a clumsy curtsy, earning a round of snickers from the spectators.

Hana shoots them a cold glare and they immediately return to their duties, carefully avoiding the eyes of the princess.

"Come." Hana orders regally, though her eyes shone with genuine fondness for the blond servant. "This way."

She leads the other Kagamine maid throughout the twisting hallways of the castle. Even Rin, who has lived in this castle for all her life, could get lost in this labyrinth. Hana, on the other hand, knew it like the back of her hand.

The princess enters a private room and beckons the servant in when she hesitates.

"Are you doing well, Rin?" The princess unexpectedly locks the door, glancing around nervously. Secretively.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She fidgets quietly, posing her response as a question. She can hear distant shouting. What is that about?

"Rin." Hana's eyes are far away, staring into a distant land. She bites her lip anxiously, crimson beading on the flawless rose lips of the fifteen year old princess. "I need to tell you. I have committed a grave sin." Her eyes return to reality, looking at Rin pleadingly. "I need a favor. Please. I beg of you."

"Y-your Highness?" Rin did not expect the princess to announce such a thing. "What is wrong?"

"I have been in an affair with a peasant." She murmurs softly, almost seeming like she was not speaking to Rin anymore. Soft shivers foretelling a bad omen raced up Rin's spine as she watched with widening eyes the normally cheerful princess.

"W-what are you saying, Pr-"

"I have been _impregnated_ by a peasant from a _warring_ country, who snuck into this one." Rin's eyes shoot to her stomach, finding no bulge. "She's gone." Hana laughs bitterly. "The peasant I loved saved the baby and ran. I hope that they're safe. But we were not careful enough. There was a witness. Tei Sukone."

Rin's eyes bulge. Tei Sukone, the prince's fiance. Out of all people. She keeps quiet, in shock, speechless. The shouting grew gradually louder.

"Listen, Rin." Hana whispers quietly, staring at the locked door. "Listen, Rin. As they confirm my treason." Her eyes are panicked, like a cornered animal. It is not for herself. She has long accepted her own death. Rin realizes, staring at her only friend. It is her child that she is worried for.

"Your Highness, y-you wish…" She murmurs in shock. "You wish for me to save your child?"

"I'm sorry for such an outrageous request, Rin." Hana smiles wearily. "But soon, I will be dead."

"No!" Rin breaks suddenly, the princess staring in mild surprise as she falls to her knees, tugging Hana's dress. "I can't lose you!"

The princess's eyes soften. "I'm sorry, Rin. Truly. There is no way father, mother, or brother will be able to save me now. Treason."

"No!" Rin sobs. The kind princess, who always helped her, yelling at her bullies, and lit up everyone's day despite coming from such a questionable descent is going to die.

Pounding on the door startles the young women. A rough masculine voice yells. "Princess Hana Kagamine, you have been accused of treason for bearing the child of an enemy country's peasant!"

Calmly, the princess pries Rin's hands off of her. "Rin, hide in the closet, please." She gently maneuvers the frozen girl into the large closet. She leaves the door opened to a crack, smiling gently. "I'm sorry for dying so suddenly." Acceptance pools in emerald eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry." Desperation suddenly flashes upon her face. "Rin, promise me. Make sure my baby is safe one day. Can you?"

A slow nod.

Relief. "Thank you." Engulfing her friend in a tight hug, she walks confidently to the door, unlocking it.

Guards immediately stream into the room, sharp blades pointing to the princess.

A blue haired man walks through the door, his eyes full of grief. "Hana, is it true?" King Kaito asks his only daughter.

"Yes, father." Hana's face was content. "I accept the consequences."

Queen Miku, appearing behind him, covers her mouth, squeezing out a muffled sob. Prince Len stares at his sister in shock and sadness.

"I do not regret my choice." Hana raises her chin proudly. "I'll always love them both. Even when I no longer walk this earth. Father, I know that you'd like to spare me if you could. Please, just let me die." She says bluntly.

The king agonizingly nods. He faces the guards, his royal composure faltering. "T-take her away." He chokes out. "She will be executed tomorrow."

The guards bow respectfully, leaving the room, dragging the chained princess. Her smile never leaves her face.

Even the next day. As the entire population watches her head get sliced off. Her eyes lock with Rin's, and her smile becomes grateful.

Rin stares at her only friend, suddenly placing new determination in her promise with the princess as she watches the procedure. Even as a new moral stretches in her mind.

 _Royalty cannot fall in love with peasants._

And the blade comes down.

…

 **So, I jumped write in, huh?**

 **I tried to slow the introduction down so we didn't go directly to that stuff. It was originally supposed to be a RinxLen one-shot, but it turned into a three shot.**

 **A Trauma - Prologue.**

 **An Affair - One-shot.**

 **A Promise - Spin off/Epilogue.**

 **Umm, everything else will be postponed until I'm done with the three-shot. I kinda needed a break, lol.**

 **So, keep a look out. An Affair will be up soon.**

 **Arigatou~**

 **~Hana**


	2. Chapter 2: An Affair

Part 2: An Affair

 **Ta-da! Here comes the story!**

 **Did you like the prologue? Surprisingly, I actually got reviews:**

 **Police of FanFiction 2016: And… here's what happens next…**

 **Anisademongirl: *sweatdrop* Yeah… it's a bad habit of mine… should I get therapy?**

 **Rikasa: Here's some RinxLen for you, Rikasa-san! Rin's going to be tsundere!**

 **I'm ever so glad for reviewers.**

 **This is going to be longer (obviously) so enjoy!**

 **I think I'm better at writing tragedies and angst than happy stuff. What do you guys think, minna? As said by Anisademongirl, I kill a lot of people (including myself as shown in part 1). Truth be told, I haven't written a single work that no one died in. It's true! That should be part of the trivia on myself! Another part should be: Though I love dogs, I hate that once I dog is mentioned, my friends turn into mindless human beings that care about nothing but dogs. I believe that that's stupid.**

 **I never specify but note: the country Kaito rules has a "Japanese" culture and the warring country has an "English" culture. Though! This has nothing to do with Japan and England, it's just that I based the countries off of them, kay?**

 **Last note: Inspiration: "Against the World" Sung by Rin and Len Kagamine**

…

"Look at what you've done, you bitch!" Tei Sukone shrieks at the coffee stains over her gorgeous gown. Her murderous crimson gaze directs itself to meet the terrified emerald one of the servant. She raises a hand bedecked with jewels and slaps her hard.

 _Smack!_ The now eighteen year old blonde tumbles to the floor, curling herself in a ball, shivering.

"You should pay with your life!" Tei screams, blindly picking up a knife from the neatly placed silverware. Rin had been attending to Tei in her room before she tripped.

And spilled coffee all over her to-be princess.

"What a worthless peasant!" Tei lunges, Rin completely defenseless. She screams as the blade easily sliced at her body, cut upon cut building up.

No one ever wanted to be the servant of the dangerous noblewoman who was to become princess. Everyone was frightened of her. Therefore, the nominee was none other than Rin Kagamine.

And she could not refuse.

"This is the last straw, you useless servant!" Tei's eyes blaze. The servant knew that she was clumsy and that Tei detests her for it. She knew that she was a horrible servant. So she could do nothing at all and let Tei have her way with her.

"Strip." Tei ordered dangerously. Surprised, Rin shakily and agonizingly shrugs out of her clothes. Now that she has better access, Tei lunges forward with her knife, attacking Rin once more.

The pain is unbearable, her naked body completely stinging with cuts. The noblewoman, luckily, does not have the strength to cut very deeply, however, many slices does indeed pain very badly.

Rin can not take it anymore. Losing her last shred of pride, she begs between screams of pain. "P-please, stop! It hurts!" She whimpers.

"You filthy trash!" Tei screams, attacking more. Rin's once flawless skin is now red and bleeding. She covers her face from the blows, sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. _Someone… please help… Hana-sama…_

'"T-tei! What are you doing?!" A masculine voice screams from the door. Tei freezes in her attack, giving Rin enough time to glance at the door to spot her other childhood friend, whom she was raised with. Blond hair ruffled and azure eyes wide with shock.

Prince Len Kagamine.

"L-len-k-kun." Tei stammers nervously, trying desperately to wipe Rin's blood off of her pale skin. "T-this… t-this is-"

"Who gave you the permission to abuse the servants?!" Like his parents, Prince Len is indefinitely kind to all his subjects, including the servants. He hasn't even recognized her yet, yet he was so kind.

He rushes over to her side, and Rin is painfully conscious of her naked body. Len doesn't seem to care. "Hey! Are you alright?"

The world glitches and begins to fade as Rin hears that soothing voice. After her ordeal, the darkness is enchanting, enchanting her to forget about her worries and succumb.

And so she did.

…

"You awake?" A concerned voice asks as Rin blinks, her mind mudded. She glances around, realizing that she was not within the servant's' quarters, but in a large, spacious room, filled with many luxuries.

"Where am I?" She murmurs, blinking again, trying to focus on the person in front of her. Blond hair… blue eyes, that looked surprisingly like her?

"Prince Len?!" She squeaks in shock, sitting up as the covers fall off her. "W-wha-"

Len averts his eyes, blushing. His eyes dart around the room, looking everywhere but at her. "U-um, hey, Rin. You might want to lie back down. You're not wearing anything, you know."

With a timid gasp of surprise, Rin's whole face flushes as she quickly dives beneath the covers once more. "W-why-"

"The healers came and healed you. I insisted that they put you in my room, but you couldn't have any clothes on because putting them on might hurt your injuries. I've also informed my parents of Tei and cut off the engagement. I'm sorry that happened to you, Rin." Rin blinks in surprise at the last sentence.

"Y-you… remember my name, Your Highness?"

He looks offended. "Of course! You were my childhood best friend! Why wouldn't I remember your name?!"

She guessed she was… Though when she was under Queen Miku's care, she had mostly played with Hana and rarely was alone with Len. But to a prince who was cut off from most of his people, she must have been his best friend. Besides his sister, of course.

Len starts with surprise as small tears reaches the girl's eyes. He panics, wondering what he did, before she smiles softly. "I'm glad." She murmurs softly, her emerald eyes gaining a bit of life. "I'm glad that I meant something to someone."

His heart beats a little faster at spotting her smile, and he smiles back. "Hey… you'll always mean something to me… and Hana, wherever she is now." They both freeze at his unintentional mention of his sister's name. His sister, who was Rin's best friend, had committed treason two years ago by bearing the child of a peasant from a warring country. She had been guillotined almost immediately after Tei told the royal guard.

"Thank you." With a genuine smile that hasn't appeared on her face for two years after Hana's death, Rin resembles a beautiful angel in human form.

Len's heart beats faster. He hopes she did not figure him out yet. Then he remembers his purpose. "Hey, Rin… have the other servants beat you before?" He knew of the hatred the people had for Rin; he couldn't do anything to stop it.

His heart stops at her sudden terrified and wounded look. "W-wha-" She closes herself off from him again.

"There were other bruises." He tells her softly. "On your body. We have never let you out of the castle. There was only one explanation."

Tears roll down the young woman's cheeks, as she slowly nods.

Feeling a sense of protectiveness, he embraces her. She stiffens at the sudden movement, but gradually relaxes.

"Hey, Rin. I'll protect you now." _Just like what my sister did before me._ He vows. _It's now my turn to help Rin_. Finally, he spoke to her again, his childhood friend… and crush.

…

"Dirty, worthless trash!" A servant sneers, sticking out a foot to trip Rin. Falling for it, she trips, falling to the hard ground of the servant's quarters, effectively opening a couple of wounds. She lets out a small cry of pain as cruel laughter erupted around her. The other servants have found out about her ordeal with Tei, and made fun of her relentlessly.

"Hey, stop that!" A cold voice interjects, causing Rin's eyes to widen. _No! He can't help me!_

A kind face obscures her vision, worried azure eyes gazing down at her. Though relieved to see him, she pleads internally for him to leave. The rumors would worsen.

"What are you doing?!" He shouts at the servant. Ferocity creates a blue fire deep in his eyes. "How dare you all treat someone this way! Especially someone injured!" He draws himself to his full height, causing the other servants to cower. "You all should know better!" The prince scolds, clearly upset.

"We apologize, Prince Len." The servants bustle around clumsily, trying to avoid the disappointed gaze of their prince. However, unbeknownst to the prince, they all shoot looks at Rin, cold, outraged looks, wondering how the witch enchanted their kind prince.

"You alright?" Len asks gently, concern once again written on his face as he stares down at Rin. "That fall was rough." He murmurs softly, absently stroking her hair in comfort.

Rin involuntarily blushes. He is so kind and caring and… so very handsome. She can't help but feel embarrassed at his affectionate action and an undeniable attraction to him, his perfectly tousled blond hair, searching azure eyes, and his general personality.

Then she remembers the sickening crunch as Hana's face rested in her last smile. Effectively freezing her.

No. This is wrong.

To the prince's surprise, she suddenly pushes him away, not exactly gently. "I apologize for bothering you, Your Highness." Her eyes frantically dart around the room, avoiding his at all costs. "Please, the prince should not be in such a place such as the servant's quarters."

Feeling offended, he replies coldly, hurt by her actions. "This is my castle, servant. I can do whatever I like."

Rin slaps her hand over her mouth in horror. Did she… did she just tell off the prince?! No! "I apologize for my rudeness, Your Highness!" She gasps in frantic apology. "Please, forgive me! I'll take the consequences!" She falls to her knees, face hidden.

Though reluctant, his face does not soften. "Go back to your duties, servant." He replies coldly, leaving without another look back.

Tears of regret stain her pitiful face.

…

The castle is loud today. The servants are busier than usual, panickedly sweeping the floors, cleaning, trying to make everything sparkle.

There is a ball today, the yearly ball for all the nobles. Rin's eyes are full of grief as she watches the maids hang up the decorations as directed by the queen. Her mind flashes to a young lavender haired girl, smiling kindly at the maids as she cheerfully decorated the room, though keeping her dignity in check.

And her blond brother who watched her contently from the sidelines, happy that his sister was happy.

He was filling Rin's thoughts lately, unconsciously sneaking his way into her mind. She can't deny her affection, but every time, she remembered her best friend.

It was **traumatizing**.

"Oi, _Ka-ga-mi-ne_!" Neru, a maid who detested Rin more than the most, calls to her with a sickening smile on her face. "It's your job to clean the stairs!" She chucks a wet rag and soap at the blond maid, effectively drenching her. "Oops~" She laughs, her catlike yellow eyes twinkling maliciously. "It seems Prince Len isn't here to save you this time~" She strides past her, whispering threateningly into her ear on the way. "And you _better_ stay away from him." Neru winks with fake friendliness before prancing off.

Scared, Rin shuffles quietly to the staircase, avoiding the other servants. Not that she usually speaks with them anyways.

 _Stay away from him_. Neru's words echo throughout her mind as she, though drenched, bends down to clean the grime off the floor.

…

The ball is fantastic. Not that Rin would know. She is forbidden from entering the ballroom, waiting outside with a couple of other servants as "back up guards" for the night. In other words, the head servant deemed that they were not needed for the night to serve the nobles and could stand outside to die first if someone broke into the castle on this important night.

As implied, because of the latter reason, Rin is positioned closest to the front entrance.

" _Get rid of the witch first, then the useless ones."_ The head servant had sneered.

"I apologize, but I'm not interested." A polite voice startles Rin out of her musing.

She glances to the right hallway, curious to what was happening.

The back of a formally dressed blond man appears in her line of vision. Another voice, feminine this time coos cutely. "Come on, Your Highness! It won't do any harm! You are not engaged at the moment, no? It'll be fun."

Rin stiffens at the term of address in the first sentence. Your Highness? _Len._

Unable to resist, Rin edges to the right side of the stairs, peeking around the corner. Indeed, it is Len standing there, back now against the wall as a cute red haired woman sidles up to him, pouting. (A/N: Sorry, Teto. I blanked out of characters here.)

"I do apologize, but my answer remains no, Lady Teto." A bit of irritation creeps into Len's voice. He seems to have been trying to lose her for a while now, and though a kind and polite person, even he could take so much. Adding onto his situation with Rin, of course.

"Please?" Teto bats her eyelashes at the handsome prince, obviously stubborn.

"Do you understand the meaning of the word-" His icy voice, now clearly laced with irritation, fades away as he spots Rin peeking from behind the corner. His cerulean eyes widen in surprise.

Teto, taking advantage of his silence, forces her lips on him.

Rin, not being able to watch it anymore, turns away, tears blurring her vision as she stumbles away. _Why?! Why do I feel so much affection for him?_ Her eyes widen as she stares at the tears that she wiped on her small fingers. _No… no! Hana-sama, please! Don't let me have the same fate as you! Please!_ Reaching the servant's quarters, she collapses on the small pile of hay that was her bed, fear and jealousy shaking her. Loud sobs rack her body. She's glad that all the servants are either guarding or serving the nobles at the moment.

Suddenly, her name is called by a soft voice, and she stiffens, not wanting to face the last person that she wanted to see. "Rin?"

"G-go a-away!" She cries, trying to calm herself down and regain her last shred of dignity. She refuses to look at him, facing the wall. How dare he, after ignoring her for the past few days, just come in like this.

She hears him sigh as he, albeit reluctantly, lowers himself to sit besides her on the stale hay. After a moment of silence, "Look, Rin. I'm sorry for before. And… I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"Why do you care what I think?" She snaps uncharacteristically. "You like her, don't you? Go back!" She murmurs the last part quietly, secretly hoping that he won't.

He doesn't.

Instead, he speaks. "Rin, I don't like her."

Rin says nothing, merely curls tighter into a ball.

"I do like someone though." He continues, his voice gradually growing softer.

She spins around, surprised, revealing to him bloodshot azure eyes, slightly blocked by short blond hair that fell out of her white clips. "You do?!"

"I do." He tries desperately to hold back his blush.

Rin's heart slowly breaks. She can _hear_ it cracking. She turns away once more. "Go find her then." She speaks softly, aware of her rudeness to the prince.

But he doesn't call her out for it this time. "I don't have to." He murmurs softly. "She's right here. Rin, I like _you_."

It seems like hours before she processes his words. Her mouth gapes as she stares at him with an indefinite blush stained upon her cute face. "You-wha-"

It's now the prince's turn to blush as he turns away. "Don't make me repeat myself." He mutters, embarrassed despite how forbidden their current situation was.

"But-but-" Rin frantically remembers her moral. _Royalty cannot fall in love with peasants_. "This is forbidden!"

"I. Don't. Care." Len replies stubbornly, turning to face her again, his eyes blazing with determination.

"Hana-sama-" She attempts to pull the sister card on him, Hana's ordeal engraved in her memory.

"No." He interrupts her, sadness lacing his voice as he remembers his little sister. She had been one year younger than them. "We are not my sister and her lover."

And he seals the beginning of their forbidden romance and his declaration with a passionate kiss.

…

Rin glances around, trying to be inconspicuous as she approaches the prince's quarters. After she began her relationship with the prince, he taught her to build up her confidence so she barely flinched when the other servants sneered at her. He also reported her situation privately to his parents, and sneakily got them to agree to her being his personal maid.

It made their relationship so much easier.

"Len-sama?" She asks softly, trying her best to knock on his door while she balances a tray of tea and snacks on her other hand.

"Come in." His voice had become deeper in these five years, not that Rin minded. She had to admit that it was sexy.

Even though, since the beginning, she had a bad omen about their relationship.

The twenty three year old personal maid gently pushes open the door to her master's bedroom, just as he buttons the last few buttons of his shirt. She smiles shyly at him as he approaches her, glancing up at him. He was a whole head taller than her now. However, his boyish grin never changed.

She was so grateful to him for pulling her out of loneliness and darkness. He gave her a deeper sense of comfort than even Hana used to. And now that she was the crowned prince's personal maid, she was only below the head servant, the king's personal servant, and the head maid, the queen's personal maid. Therefore, they were the only ones who even had the guts to insult her now. Neru is going as far as trying to steal her spot.

Of course, she would never understand why the prince didn't pick her over the trash that was Rin Kagamine.

He quickly shuts the door before placing a gentle yet sweet kiss on the top of her head. "How are you, dear?" He asks sweetly.

"Len, don't do that." She laughs quietly, her voice tinkling like silver bells, something that she would have never been able to do without his help. "You are completely failing to sound romantic. I mean, seriously."

He laughs along with her. When they were together, meeting secretly, it was the only time they could both be themselves, when it felt like that there was only the two of them in an isolated world.

In other words, paradise.

"I didn't know that you were so eager so early in the morning." He teases her playfully, the vibrant blue eyes that saved her shining with happiness.

She blushes involuntarily. It is his favorite expression on her face.

"I'm just here to deliver morning tea, you know." She mutters, embarrassed and growing gradually redder by the minute, even as she knew that he was trying to seduce her into a secret meeting. Just like what they've done for the last five years. Meeting in secret around the castle.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" He smiles at her reaction. _She's so cute._

"Earl Grey, smuggled in from the enemy country." Rin reports, frowning as she tries to recall all the information.

"Ah, I see. Mother and Father's attempt to spite them." Len sips the drink, his face twisting with disgust. "I normally like their food, but this is disgusting!"

Rin felt frantic. Even though she was his lover, he was still the prince and she felt that it was her absolute duty to please him. "I'm so sorry, Master, shall I get something else that fits your taste?" Her azure orbs are full of desperation as she glances at him.

He laughs, a cheerful sound. "No need, Rin. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure? I could-"

He cuts her off with a kiss. It's a deep kiss, as he invaded her mouth almost immediately, fierce and passionate, giving her no option but to surrender to his will. She moans into his mouth as he easily entwines her tongue with his. As she was always submissive, she doesn't put up much of a fight as he takes dominance. Pressing her against the wall, his hands slowly drift from her shoulders, tracing her body. His hands move torturously slow, slipping easily under her skirt. She gasps just as he was about to continue and-

"Len?" A melodious feminine voice sounds from the door. Only one woman would call Len's name with such casualness.

The secret lovers break apart in a flash, Rin straightening her ruffled clothes (especially her skirt) as Len seats himself on the bed, casually drinking his tea, his face void of expression.

"Come in, Mother." Len calls expressionlessly, purposefully not looking at Rin. Learning from experience, he knew that if he did, she'd be unable to contain her blush.

Queen Miku glides gracefully through the door, her teal dress that matched her lush long hair trailing after her. If Rin was an angel, Miku was a goddess in disguise. Though over the age of forty, she seemed only about ten years older than her son.

Though the queen that the people knew was a cheerful, kind queen, today, she seems rather grave. "Len." She starts strictly, as Rin tries her best to blend into the wall. "We need to talk about this. I can't put it off any longer! You're twenty three and not married! You haven't even randomly slept with a noblewoman! You haven't slept with anyone! That is so not normal!" The queen fumed like a teenager, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Len throws a secretive glance at Rin. "Not true." He mutters underneath his breath. Then, raising his voice in a desperate attempt to change the subject, "Hey, Mother, you do realize that Rin is in the room, yes?"

Rin manages to squish down her blush as Miku zeros in on her. "Ah! Rin, honey, it's been forever! How are you?" Her cheerful demeanor is immediately plastered on once more.

Unsure of what to do, she drops into a curtsy. "It's nice to see you again, Your Majesty." Her knees tremble slightly, though Len had helped her learning how to curtsy properly.

"Oh, no!" Miku fusses. "You're like my own daughter, don't do that!" She pouts, helping her stand up. Len sweat drops behind her.

"So, Rin!" Miku smiles excitedly. "Have you not been telling me something?"

"W-what?" Cold fear drips down both Rin and Len's spines as they stare at the queen. _What's that supposed to mean?_ Rin stares, frightened. _Is it our secret?_ She wonders frantically. _Has she figured it out?!_

Miku's smile falters, morphing into a sad pout. "You mean you never were going to tell me? Come on! Who's the father?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Len asks finally, his voice barely above a whisper. His bangs drooped over his eyes, effectively hiding his expression.

"Eh? You mean you can't tell? Rin, you're pregnant aren't you? You can't fool me; my mother was a veterinarian, so I've had experience with pregnant animals, and I saw you throwing up this morning. I was going to help you but you took the tea and hurried off." Miku says obliviously.

Rin's eyes widen immensely. _I thought that was simply food poisoning!_ She suddenly feels faint, her vision blurring slightly.

"Hey Rin!" Len races over, catching her as her eyes flutter shut.

"Rin?" The two royal's worried voices are the last things that she hears as her consciousness gradually fades.

…

Rin yawns cutely and blinks as she awakens. Flipping onto her right side, she stares out of the window as she realizes that something wasn't right. Afternoon sunlight streamed, through the window, a great contrast to the usual morning one that she woke up to. _Oh no. Have I actually slept this late?!_ She shoots up in the bed, finally realizing that she wasn't in the servant quarters. There are no windows near her dirty bed (the one she used after her promotion), and surely her walls were not so exquisite. _Len's room…?_ She recognizes. This causes her to panic more. It would be even worse if she hadn't woken up in time after spending a night in Len's room!

"You awake?" An emotionless voice greets. She blinks, finding Len seated at a chair by her bedside, a book perched on his hands. She hadn't even noticed him.

"I'm awake." She smiles softly, placing her panic at bay for a moment. "Why am I here?"

His azure eyes bore into her. "Don't you remember?"

Oh... Queen Miku… and the news that I'm…

Fear overtakes her logic as she presses her hands to her mouth, with a silent sob racking her shoulders, tears streaming down her face. "What have I done?" She whispers, terrified. "This is… the same… thing… that happened… to _her_ …"

His lover's shaken voice breaks through Len's expressionless face, and hints of fear begin to make their way to his face as well. Nevertheless, he slowly wraps his arms around her shoulders, letting her bury her face in his muscular chest. "It'll be alright…" He gently coos. She raises her tear-stricken face in desperation as he whispers softly. "I have a plan."

…

"I do apologize, Your Majesties, Your Highness." Rin hides the worried expression on her face, plastering the happy expression of a pregnant woman on her face as she curtsies to the royals. "I wish to take a leave from the castle to raise my child."

"Yes, of course!" The queen exclaims, excited for the birth of Rin's baby. "Lovely, lovely! We can grant dear Rin a leave, right darling? She can go live in the capitol! We'll reserve her a hotel!"

"Yes." The king smiles kindly at the girl who he raised as his own, genuinely happy for her. "She deserves a break. Len, Neru Akita will be assigned to you in Rin Kagamine's two year leave. Rin, you'll leave tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes," Her curtsy is deeper than ever as she suppresses the smile of triumph that wished to adorn her beautiful face. "Your Majesty."

…

Neru hurries down the hallway, afternoon tea balanced in her hand. Shit, she is late. The tea nearly spills as a servant walks by her, the grumpy blond hissing a "watch it".

She finally arrives at the prince's door, praying that he wouldn't be too mad as she raises her hand to knock-

"So how are you, really?"

"Perfectly fine!"

"Are you sure? You haven't been straining yourself-"

"Oh, Len. You worry too much."

"I can't help it." His sigh of exasperation is heard as the feminine voice giggles softly. Neru freezes. The prince had a secret lover? But that… that was forbidden! It couldn't be! The kind prince would never go against the rules…

Opening the door, she is ready to prove her suspicions wrong. "The tea, Your Highness-"

Two shocked blonds turn to face her.

Prince Len.

And Rin Kagamine.

Lips locked together.

As the two break apart, all blonds stand are still, eyes darting between each other. Neru's jaw wide with disbelief, the two Kagamines frozen in fear.

Neru makes the first move.

"Guards! GUARDS!"

…

 **And… that's a wrap.**

 **Whoa, that was long (for me).**

 **Who thought the romance was rushed?**

 **Technically, I could have ended the story here, and let you guys think about what happens next, but there is an epilogue, so stay tuned.**

 **I rushed the end. Can you tell? Like I was just trying to finish.**

 **Just to clarify, at the end, Rin snuck back into the castle during her break to visit Len.**

 **Part 3: A Promise, is coming soon…**

 **Then, I'll write the next chap of BtF.**

 **~Hana**


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise

Part 3: A Promise

 **And… yeah… I feel like I ended Part 2 badly… but you don't get to see the immediate afterwards because… well… I have an image in mind for Part 3… Hope you like it… so fluffy…**

 **Reviews…**

 **Anisademongirl: *cocks head sadly* It doesn't makes sense…? :( To sum it up, Len saw Tei abusing Rin, cuts off his arranged marriage with her, and vows to protect Rin in his sister's place. Then, the other servants hurt Rin and Rin tells Len off because she doesn't want to hurt his reputation. Then, at the ball, Teto kinda forces herself on him and Rin runs away crying, jealous and disgusted with herself for falling for the prince. Len follows her, confesses and their relationship starts for the next five years. One day, Miku, whose mother took care of animals (so she can tell), recognizes that Rin's pregnant. Rin faints and when she wakes up, she panics, thinking that she'll now have the same fate as Hana. Len tells her his plan to get her a leave from the castle, but one day when she comes to visit him, Neru walks in on them and calls for the guards… Hope you understand?**

 **Dragonmorph: Thank you~ I love forbidden romances, too. I simply adore Romeo and Cinderella fics for that very reason.**

 **So, Part 3 is here. Enjoy~ This will tie up a couple loose ends.**

…

A young girl of merely six years old dances out of a old house, with its roof slightly crooked, pretending to be a ballerina. She gracefully curtsies and leaps through the air, her small body flexible. Feeling as if she was flying momentarily, she lands lightly on the ground, adding a pirrouette.

"Don't go too far!" Her mother's fading voice calls after her. She doesn't show any sign of reply as she races through the old, desolate town. Though poor, the people shared very close bonds.

"Hey, Rose!" Children cry from every corner, the little girl smiling and waving amiably as she dashes along the rocky path.

Finally, she reaches her destination, a worn down house no different from the rest, yet a little more isolated, just beyond a few yards into the woods, firmly enduring the wearing of the weather. Clapping her hands happily, she skips up to the door, familiarly, gently nudging the door open. Her round blue eyes zero in on a slightly older figure, staring listlessly out the window. If it were possible, her smile would grow even brighter, wider, lighting up the dark house like the sun. "Hanako!"

The older girl startles back into reality, clutching her heart as she turns to face Rose. Though only seven, she is much more mature and often quite melancholic. Her hair is an odd shading of lavender, stretching down to her waist with little natural curls at the ends. Her eyes a soft yellow shade like her father's, are widened in surprise. "Rose! You scared me!" The lithe girl gasps, leaping easily to her feet.

"Hey, hey!" Rose bounces over to her, without a care in the world. "What's so interesting out the window?" The little blond girl's eyes widen and she "ooh"s in awe as she spots a beautiful array of flowers lined in the small garden beyond the barrier of the house. "Pretty!"

"Yeah," Hanako's eyes soften as they too stray to gaze at the flowers. "Pretty, right? Father says they remind him of Mother."

Rose cocks her head in curiosity. Hanako's mother? Hanako never spoke of her mother. Wanting to learn more, she keeps quiet, silently willing her to go on. Hanako's eyes cloud over as she dives into her memories, recalling the precious snippets of time where her father spoke of her mother.

"Father says Mother's name meant flower." Hanako continues softly, her eyes fixed out the window. "He never told me where she was from. Or what her name actually was. Fleur? I've always wondered. She was not from here. If she was, my hair would never be this shade of purple out of all things." (A/N: Being poor, she doesn't know geography or many other countries. So she doesn't know the origin of her name.)

"What's 'Fleur'?" Rose can't help it. Hanako is really smart, and her head spins as Hanako spoke knowledgeable words that she currently had no hopes of understanding.

Hanako seemed to be reminded of her presence. She smiles kindly, and the nostalgic aura suddenly breaks into a cheerful one. "It means flower, dummy."

Rose pouts cutely and Hanako laughs, returning to a state of more normality for her age, ruffling her short blond hair. "So? Why'd you come?"

"Please!" Rose suddenly pleads. "Dance with me! You're so good at it!" Her puppy eyes are hard to resist, but Hanako didn't need to avert her eyes, instead staring back with orbs of sunlight.

"If we dance, you always end up staying too late. Your mother will be worried if you stay too late in the woods." Hanako replies, reason clear in her seven year old voice. Rose's pout grows deeper; she hates how Hanako's logic was always overpowering.

"Hanako~" Rose whines, complaint evident in her childish voice.

"Rose~" Hanako teases, whining back.

The two girls share a short laugh, before Rose sighs in defeat. "Fine. We won't dance. But can we go see the flowers?" She glances excitedly out of the window, the beautiful array enchanting her innocent mind.

"Fine." With Hanako's consent, Rose cheers in delight, rushing to the door to skip outside, when-

It opens, revealing two bedraggled figures. The female wears a plain, knitted dress, similar to the type that the women around here wore. She appears to be heavily pregnant, and leans on the man, who is wearing much nicer clothes, yet they are ripped and revolting, caked with dry blood.

Rose screams in horror, her little eyes averted immediately from the sight. The woman winces, letting out a small groan of pain, as she flinches in surprise at the sudden noise. Hanako is there in a flash, shielding Rose with her arms.

"Who are you?" Her voice, though calm, shakes slightly in terror.

"Gomen!" The man apologizes frantically in a complete other language before he continues in their language, with perfect speech, seemingly agitated. He seemed to be well educated, his accent perfect. "I'm so sorry to have scared you! We're foreign travellers, and we deeply apologize for intruding, but my wife is pregnant. If you'd please-"

"Sure. Come in." Hanako quickly assesses the situation. Her father had taught her not to turn away anyone in need unless they were seriously suspicious. " _If they are in trouble later, you will have the duty of feeling responsible, knowing that you turned them away." He told her wisely one night. "Your mother never did, and that's how we met."_

Rose whimpers in fear, and Hanako gently strokes the mess of blond hair in her arms. "Rosie? Go and find your mother, alright? Miss Lily always knows what to do." Rose's mother is the nurse of the town, since she had immersed herself deeply in medical herbs. "Go! Quick!" She gently nudges the girl out of the door, a serious expression etched across her face. "Go! Now!"

With an unsure glance back, Rose, half-stumbles, half-races back to the small village. Hanako immediately turns back to the two foreigners. "Quick! Get her on a bed!"

The man nods quickly, mindlessly listening to her. When the woman is settled on the bed, he turns to stare at her, his azure eyes distraught. "I'm so sorry for all of this. Thank you for being so kind." Concern for his wife reflects in his sea-deep eyes.

"No worries." Hanako is now curious about this blond couple. Just who were they? "We can't do anything until Miss Lily comes. So, if you don't mind me asking since we're in my house, who are you?"

She thinks that she sees momentary panic flash across his face, his eyes frantic. However, it is just for a second as he reverts back to a normal and calm state. "My name is Allen. This is my wife, Rina. Our families had illegally immigrated from this country to the one in the east. We were peasants. However, when my wife became pregnant, we ran out of money. So I snuck into the castle and stole some of the prince's clothes, thinking that they would sell for a high price." He explains smoothly. "However, we were caught and we escaped back to this country. We needed a place to hide. I truly apologize for the inconvenience." He bows in apology, before his eyes flitted back to his wife as she let out a sudden groan of pain.

"Al-len." She calls his name with difficulty, but a hint of amusement almost seems to be laced within her tone.

" _How are you?_ " He immediately is at her side, her hand clutched in his, speaking rapidly in the foreign language. Hanako tilts her hand in confusion.

" _Fine, for now._ " She laughs drily, her voice barely making out the sounds.

" _Try not to talk in this language, alright? Or better yet, don't talk at all._ " Hanako watches silently as Allen fusses over her.

"I-" Rina begins to speak as suddenly, the door slams open, revealing a very serious Lily, a timid Rose clutching onto her skirt.

"I heard that there was a pregnant woman here!" She exclaims, immediately spotting Rin's bedraggled form. "Goodness! Look at you, poor thing! All of you, out!"

…

A while later, Lily pops out, smiling profusely, a little bundle encased in her arms. "It's a boy, Mr…" She trails off, casting him a questioning glance as she hands him the baby.

The man beams in relief, as a tear drips down his cheek. "Just call me Allen," He advises as his eyes never leave his son's face.

"He's so cute!" Rose's eyes are filled with wonder as she stares at the little being.

"Allen, then." Lily seats herself beside him. "Congratulations. Would you like to see your wife? Rina, I believe…?"

"Yes. Can I?" When Lily nods in consent, the man immediately disappears into the room. Gentle and happy words float quietly out of the room.

Lily stares after them, her gaze thoughtful. "Poor things… Were they chased out of their country?"

"Yes." Hanako replies softly.

"You have a good heart, Hanako." Lily smiles warmly. "Taking in two strangers like that."

"Well, they were in trouble. Did you expect me to act otherwise?"

"That's Hanako." Lily laughs gently. "So mature."

Suddenly, the creaking of the front door can be heard as a masculine voice echoes throughout the little house. "I'm back…" A farmer around the same age as the couple makes his way through the door, yawning. He blinks in surprise when he spots the three females. "Lily, Rose…?"

A little bit nervous as she wonders whether her father will accept her decision, Hanako explains the situation. To her surprise, Oliver smiles, his eyes softening with sympathy.

"That's fine. I feel sorry for them. Where are they?" He asks softly.

"Inside the room." Hanako points, a bit surprised. Just then, a man emerges from said room, his eyes focusing on Oliver.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to intrude. Is this your house? I apologize, my wife was giving birth. My name is Allen, pleased to meet you." He holds out his hand as Oliver freezes in shock.

Hanako's father mutters something under his breath, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry?" Allen looks confused.

"A-are you… Prince Len?" Oliver finally manages to speak, recognition flashing upon his face as the other man also freezes.

"W-wh-"

"Father! What kind of outrageous accusation is that?" Hanako exclaims in surprise as both blond men turn to her. Allen seems to be analyzing her fully for the first time, his eyes taking in her lavender hair, her precocious speech, the shape of her eyes. A realization suddenly seems to dawn on him as he turns to face Oliver once more.

"Y-you… you can't be… my sister's lover?" Allen says finally, his eyes full of disbelief.

Looking away, Oliver lowers himself onto one knee. The spectators watch in shock as Oliver whispers. "That, I was. I apologize. My name is Oliver, Your Highness."

"Mr. Allen's a prince?!" Rose squeaks in confusion. Allen sighs, as he finally formally introduces himself.

"I apologize for before. I am Prince Len of the east kingdom, the former crown prince. My lover is Rin, a maid who worked at the castle." His eyes are heavy with stress, but he smiles kindly at Oliver. "Oliver, right? Raise your head. I guess I can't blame you after my affair. And since you're the father of my niece."

"Thank you." Oliver sighs with relief.

"Wait." All eyes turn to Hanako, who finally speaks. "You're telling me… that mom was a princess?!" Her voice is raised to a shriek.

"So this is her child, hm…?" A soft voice in contrast to Hanako's drifts into the room as Rin emerges, her son bundled in her arms. Her eyes are filled with tears of joy. "I have fulfilled my promise… Hana-sama." Her soft blue eyes fix themselves on Hanako, a calming trance washing over the young girl as she stared into her aunt's eyes.

"Say I believe you." Hanako's voice trembles slightly as she glances at the floor. "So… tell me. If my mother was a princess, please tell me… what happened. Why she isn't here now. Why you are here now."

"Alright." Everyone in the room is mesmerized by Rin's soothing voice. "Then let me tell you of our story… how everyone is connected… it all started…" Her eyes are hazy as she recalls memories, painful memories, joyful memories. A good for nothing servant turned to be the lover of a prince. "... with my trauma, the affairs, and a promise."

…

 **And… I have finished this short story. Yay?**

 **I don't feel too sad about letting this go. It's short, ne?**

 **This end was crappy, ok? I tried to finish this right after a nap.**

 **The end is cheesy… rushed… unrealistic… and so on.**

 ***sigh***

 **Whatever. Please review~**

 **~Hana**


End file.
